nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Phobos
Phobos (フォボス) is a Hoodpecker, moon of Mars and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. It is guessed that Phobos is the Hoodpecker that Pyo uses as a self-insert, due to his official portrait art being named "Pyobos.png" and a crying Hoodpecker is often drawn in his place. Appearance Phobos has a short black body, with a particularly large, long pointed beak on the face. He has thin little legs, and large angular yellow eyes with smaller thin irises in the middle. He is wearing a red hooded shawl which covers most of his body. It is unknown if the wolf ears on the shawl are present under the hood or something only present on the hood. He also has a large skull accessory on his chest, possibly as a fastener for the cloak. Illustrations show him to have avian wings for arms under the cloak, as well as a bird tail. Phobos looks exactly like any other Hoodpecker, except he is almost always crying. There's no difference whatsoever. Personality Phobos seems to be a crybaby, a notable trait of his being the one Hoodpecker almost always crying. Nothing else is known about Phobos. Background Phobos is the moon of Mars, along with Deimos. Not much else is known. Relationships Phobos is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Mars Mars is Phobos's planet. They seem to be on good terms, but not much else is known of their relation. Mercury Though in his relations, not much is known. It can be guessed that Phobos knows of Mercury through Mars. Deimos Fellow Hoodpecker moon, though not much else is known of their relation. Basis Phobos is a personification of the natural satellite Phobos. Phobos, also known as Mars I, is the innermost and larger of the two natural satellites of Mars, the other being Deimos. Both moons were discovered in 1877 by American astronomer Asaph Hall. Phobos is a small, irregularly shaped object with a mean radius of 11 km (7 mi) and is seven times as massive as the outer moon, Deimos. Phobos is one of the least reflective bodies in the Solar System, and retains too little mass to be rounded under its own gravity. The name Phobos comes from Greek Mythology, a Greek god of the same name being the personification of fear and is the son of Ares (Mars). Quotes * "I don't know what capitalism means." * "I am stuck help" - Phobos with a Dr Pepper can on his beak * "IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME!!" - Phobos arguing with another bird Trivia * Phobos's hobby is "social anxiety". * His favorite food is shrimp curry. * Phobos always crying and being anxious may be a play on how the Greek god he was named after is the personification of fears and phobias. * He does not have his own Uchinokomato.me page, simply being grouped with other Hoodpeckers. Gallery 44c8467f5acbb977955927ff4e879ef3.png|Phobos' official Redbubble sticker A5468aa5465f57f4dbf51dea02c20a55.png|Phobos with Mars and other Hoodpeckers as seen on an official notebook 201701 by pyohato-dbe8ofn.png 094526e6c1153fc48931ae828ce54887.png 4dc70569c6f59afdf37c222deaa648af.png e8258d9834cfe5c07e5b7651393ab825.png 7ebb8d56677a0d596a24f802902ac006.png faf3177b63dce8fdf39cb8bdd605987a.png bd2dc8e62509ccc4b3e51dd2c9bca81e.png 52019baca1647571846107a685efc571.png f514f3cb76a65d5839df925abb889588.png 62a79d616e0a5d0a447994db308a305c.png 724575e10bd88d678489272e37836703.png 3b1f88d39d80ba759a8e296e6bbc224c.jpg 6d5b8c785c9f846c9fbe795017a19604.png 029d31ab9fd0fe0eceadfa4839d1279e.png Bc883a89b3f68e102f2fc344ac33d4a2.png Tumblr nvrgch1bzI1uiojgfo4 640.jpg Wuv.png|With Lauri 8c07ef7de0b476586a2fcc112d041ac3.png 90af5206caa928d5b2a6fbdeb4d146a9.png 1423b14bbadfde8817c06c3294108646.png Eb4ab407f3b6224e40ffd44dcee95c59.png Ceb3c517496de79f3bef97c72ae344c2.png D1abafb9174b0b05d278d23cf87ff84c.png 077252ef0f63711e0bf1f24d9385a48d.png 63b9bfe4770f21a34563f8a29141a7db.png D8TXfD4WkAAbJ3D.jpg Yes.png 020.png Erisuaaaa.gif Letthebodieshitthefloor.png Club.png Me.png Bouncybouncy.gif D14ccca1-35ea-4e87-881b-701a37080bca.gif I-completed-3-portrait-illust-today-how-did-I-do-that.png 43.png 027b64857c502e346b9a61da91d93726.jpg 3113d233cfd54dfe1922b7a29a35ad5c.png F5b97670ec00e83f2277d7dcab3bd9fc.png E4c207ad498bf27c8c89aa7ac671cd42.png Baf0e082131c236e222c279c4e11307e.png A000249f2617e17329572010c5c382a0.png 90d72dbcabb465c2711c548268a89241.png 9d36418295b6428087725166f1e28ad2.png 9b1846fdaf88647b7edcc1f078a396fa.png 18c8658d0d2b195d8feed4abf3168578.png 7b1f7203040d9b3b0c799eab6ebc6dae.png 3aae9f619fc9a2e1c3283746b1c89840.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/phobos.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/157133 (shared with other Hoodpeckers) Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moons Category:Creatures Category:Solar Emissary